The Perfect Mate (episode)
Picard serves as host for a peace treaty between two warring planets, but he may be unable to resist the reconciliation "gift" -- a beautiful empathic metamorph who is to be presented by leader as the other's wife. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is en route to mediate a peace treaty between the Valtese and the Kriosians. A Ferengi ship sends out a distress signal, and the Enterprise comes to its aid. The Enterprise beams two Ferengi aboard as the shuttle explodes. One of the Ferengis, when sneaking around, discovers a strange, glowing cocoon in a cargo bay. When attempting a scan on it when standing on a few barrels, the Ferengi slips and kicks a barrel into one of the suspension beams, making it overcompensate and slice open the cocoon. It slowly falls to the floor and melts before the eyes of Jean-Luc Picard, Ambassador Briam, William Riker and Worf, revealing a beautiful woman. Her name is Kamala, and she is an empathic metamorph, a woman genetically-predisposed to suit the desires of any man she is with. From birth she has been reared for this event, the peace agreement between Krios and Valt Minor. The mythology of Krios and Valt stated that the two peoples were once together, but the love of a beautiful woman split the two leaders, fast friends, and started the centuries-long war. By the symbolic act of wedding this perfect mate to the leader of Valt Minor, Chancellor Alrik, Ambassador Briam hopes to end the conflict. However, wherever Kamala goes on the Enterprise, she stirs feelings of affection, adoration, and even downright lust in the hearts of crew and visitors. This is due to her finis'raal, the final stage of her sexual maturity, at the end of which her metamorphic property will cease to function. Thus, she must bond with whoever she wishes to be the most like for the rest of her life in a very short time. When Riker escorts her to her quarters, Kamala senses the need for a forceful woman in Riker's life and makes a move on him, but Riker, uncomfortably but not unintrigued, backs out. Kamala also seems to have a healthy interest in Picard, whom she sees as most like the man she is bound to marry: forceful, unyielding, straightforward, passionate. On a visit to Ten Forward, Kamala adapts, for a short time, the rough personality that appeals to the visiting miners before Data, assigned to be her chaperon because her pheromones don't affect him, recognizes the inherent danger and escorts her out. But she notices Worf, and purrs seductively in the way of Klingon women; he is noticeably pleased, but quickly realizes she'd already left. The Ferengi make their reasons for being on the Enterprise known; they want to buy Kamala from Briam. They offer up to 20,000 Ludugial gold coins. Briam is understandably offended, and promises to tell Picard, but the Ferengi attack Briam and he strikes his head on a glass table. Because the Ferengi have been put on a shuttlecraft to be taken to a starbase to face charges, the ambassador is now in no shape to continue with the peace negotiations, and Picard does have diplomatic experience, but he must have help; fortunately, Kamala knows about the ritual and ceremony of her people, and teaches Picard. While on the holodeck, he inadvertently lets down his guard while practicing a Kriosian vibraphone, talking about his piano recitals when he was a child. Kamala reveals that she's never been alone; though she was taken from her mother at a very young age, there have always been tutors to teach her about all the aspects of life, but if she is ever alone, she is incomplete, for her needs and desires are fulfilled by what she gives to others. Chancellor Alrik arrives on the Enterprise and quickly establishes himself as not interested in women, only trade agreements. But he will accept Kamala as a symbolic gesture. Picard himself is apprehensive as to what Kamala will become when she is joined to Alrik, but it is a moot point; just before the wedding, Kamala reveals that she has emotionally bonded with Picard as her finis'raal ended; she is now and forever, the woman that Picard most wants. But she will be able to please Alrik – she's still empathic – and her bond to Picard has instilled in her a strong sense of duty. The wedding is a simplistic, yet elegant, affair; Alrik meets with Kamala in the holodeck reproduction of the Temple of Akadar, Kamala repeats the ceremonial line which defines her existence, "I am for you, Alrik of Valt," and they kiss as in every wedding. If Alrik is moved by Kamala's beauty, he does not show it. When Briam is recovered and preparing to leave the ship, he reveals to Picard why he was chosen to escort Kamala on this peace mission; as a very old man of over 200 years, the pheromones don't affect him as much; however, he'd be lying if he said they didn't affect him at all. Picard, Briam notes, has been working with Kamala for a few days straight; Briam asks how Picard was able to resist Kamala's charms; Picard declines to answer but instead wishes Briam a safe journey; Briam may have the impression that Picard could not resist, but does not comment. Memorable Quotes "Do you find me unattractive?" "I find you unavailable." : - Kamala and Picard "Riker to bridge, if anyone needs me I'll be on Holodeck 4." : - Riker, after nearly falling for Kamala's charms. "I'm really quite dull. I fall asleep each night with an old book in my hands." : - Picard "When a metamorph finds you interesting, do not take it lightly." "Oh, I'm not taking it lightly, I'm just trying... to be as dull as possible." : - Kamala and Picard "Mr. Worf, assign the Ferengi to quarters. Not too close to mine." : - Riker Background Information *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) does not appear in this episode. *Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen would later work together again in the X-Men films, playing Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, respectively. Coincidentally, in this episode, Kemala refers to herself as a mutant when explaining to Captain Picard that she is an empathic metamorph. *This episode's story bears a striking resemblance to that of . *An alternate ending considered during production showed Picard intervening during the ceremony to stop the wedding, only to reveal that his abrupt intervention was only in his imagination, as the ceremony continued. * The character of Kamala was suppose to play the science officer of Deep Space Nine and was suppose to be introduced on Star Trek: The Next Generation (in the fashion Ensign Ro was introduced). When Famke turned the role down, the character of Jadzia Dax was created to take her place. That is probably the reason the Kriosians' makeup very much resemble DS9 Trill makeup with the characteristic spots. Links and References Guest Stars *Famke Janssen as Kamala *Tim O'Connor as Ambassador Briam *Max Grodénchik as Par Lenor *Mickey Cottrell as Alrik *Michael Snyder as Qol *David Paul Needles as First Miner *Roger Rignack as Second Miner *Charles Gunning as Third Miner *April Grace as Transporter Chief Hubbell References Aldorian ale; barbershop; dolphin; empathic metamorph; Ferengi; Ferengi shuttle; Ferengi Trade Mission; Garuth; Krios; Krios Prime; Kriosian; Shakespeare's sonnets; Starbase 117; Temple of Akadar; Valt; Valt Minor; Valtese; Valtese horn; Valtese transport; Ventanan; Ventanan thimble; Ventanan woven art |next= }} Perfect Mate, The de:Eine hoffnungslose Romanze es:The Perfect Mate nl:The Perfect Mate